A Difficult Revelation
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: In wondering why Merlin is avoiding him, Arthur accidentally stumbles onto the truth. Merlin/Arthur. Slash but nothing explicit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. The BBC do.**

**Story: Simple one shot in which Arthur learns Merlin's feelings for him. Merlin/Arthur. Slash so if you don't like, don't read, but otherwise suitable for all.**

"Arthur."

Merlin's planned calm exterior left him completely; his heart skipped several beats ahead of him in fear of the blonde man striding through the door purposefully. Towards him.

"Y-Yes?" Merlin dropped his gaze to the prince's bedsheets, needing a few precious seconds to compose his facial features.

"Merlin."

Merlin continued to fidget.

"Merlin," Arthur repeated, more loudly this time. "Look at me."

Finally, Merlin's sea blue eyes snapped sharply up to Arthur's, his gaze reminding Arthur of a child caught misbehaving, that terrified "I didn't mean to" kind of look.

"What is it?" Merlin's face broke into an unconvincing grin, a deliberate move to mask his nervousness, Arthur knew.

"I know that you're keeping something from me," Arthur said, tilting his head to the side and scrutinising Merlin. Overwhelmed by his gaze, Merlin moved around to the other side of the bed and began arranging the covers nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you mean," he murmured, his shoulders inclining in a hint of a shrug.

"I _mean_," Arthur said with painful emphasis, "that you've been avoiding me more and more lately."

"Oh?" Merlin feigned ignorance.

"And I asked Morgana about it," he plowed on, "and you'll never guess what she said to me." He pointed a finger at Merlin now.

Merlin shook his head in reply, though it was clear that Arthur would have continued regardless/

"She said – 'It's plain as day Arthur. But if you can't figure it out, then I'm certainly not telling you.' I mean, what is she on about?" Arthur snorted.

A beat of silence, then another.

"I don't know," Merlin finally said. It was barely a whisper and the words caught in his throat.

Arthur sighed. "Look Merlin, if there's something wrong, tell me. You're my servant. Maybe I can help?"

His sudden honesty and open kindness made Merlin well up. "You can't help," he replied, shoving a pillow into its case with force.

"Well, how do you know?" Arthur stopped suddenly. "Is it your mother? Has something happened?"

Merlin shook his head firmly. "Just leave it, Arthur," he pleaded.

"Is it...a girl?" Arthur suggested hesitantly, almost as though the idea confused him.

"No," Merlin shot back, more angrily than he had intended.

"Then what is it?" Arthur was exasperated now, and Merlin couldn't bear his guessing games a second longer.

"I love you!" Merlin's outburst had Arthur stepping backwards unconsciously in shock. "I love you...I am in love with you, Arthur," he sighed, defeated. All he could do was watch Arthur's eyes widen and change as he processed the words, until, unable to bear the agony of Arthur's stunned shock a second longer, he bolted from the room.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_You've ruined everything._

Merlin came to a stop in an empty corridor, the tears now freely flowing from his cheeks. Would he have to leave Camelot?

"Merlin!"

Wincing to hear Arthur's voice, Merlin hesitantly turned around. Arthur's face was utterly serious, but Merlin could see no trace of anger. Somehow that frightened him even more. He said nothing as Arthur caught up, and prayed his face wasn't tear stained.

"Merlin, I..."

"Arthur, it's alright." Merlin shook his head, his voice hoarse. "I'll get my things..."

"You couldn't think...?" Arthur frowned. "I'm not asking you to leave. You're not fired."

"I'm not?"

Arthur laughed, then looked down. Merlin was painfully aware of his heart skipping at the sound. Then he felt a shock up his body at a touch. It took him a second longer to realise that Arthur had taken his hand.

"Merlin," Arthur said roughly. "You have to know that...I feel the same way."

Merlin struggled to comprehend his words. Arthur laughed, more to himself than to Merlin. "I've...I've been trying to deny it, but I just can't any more." His hand moved upwards to strongly grip Merlin's and this coupled with an intense expression heated Merlin's cheeks. "Even if you hadn't come to me today, there would have been a point that I would have said something."

Realising that Merlin was still deep in shock, Arthur said simply. "I love you too."

"I hadn't imagined," Merlin began shakily. "I mean, of all the possible situations...I never thought this could happen..." But he was breaking out into a smile.

Unable to contain himself, Arthur was now smiling from ear to ear too.

"You know what's left, don't you?"

In answer, Merlin leaned forward and captured the prince's lips.


End file.
